A Knight and her Princess: Erza and Lucy
by Yuri-hime
Summary: A series of short tales chronicling the lives, adventures, and love of Erza and Lucy. Chapter 4 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - **I don't own the characters of Fairy Tail. They are owned by Hiro Mashima~

**Author's Note** - This will be my third Erza/Lucy fic, and it was because you guys showed my last ErLu fic such love, that I've decided to do a series of short fics for this lovely pairing~ =D

Hope you all enjoy! ^.^

* * *

**~An Apple A Day~**

* * *

"Luuucy, toss me that apple so I can flame-roast it and eat it," Natsu Dragneel whined to his best friend, Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu, but she still began to rise from her comfy spot sitting on Erza Scarlet's lap to get Natsu his apple. But before she could even fully rise Erza wrapped her arms tightly around her blond girlfriend's waist, and gently tugged her back down onto her lap. Erza then turned her steely-eyed gaze onto Natsu and glared..._hard_...at him causing the pink-haired young man to laugh nervously.

"Oi, I meant uh...uh...Wendy! Wendy could you toss me an apple so I can fry it up," Natsu stuttered out with a nervous grin, while he rubbed the back of his head in mild agitation. Natsu's agitation increased tenfold when Gray sidled up behind him, and whacked him..._hard_...upside the head.

"Oi you doofus, stop asking all the pretty ladies to get you food, and get up and do it yourself," Gray said in his most righteous voice, even as he stood half naked behind Natsu with his arms folded over his bare chest.

"Ugh," Lucy groaned to herself as she turned her head from the two now-fighting boys, and buried her face against Erza's neck. "When will those two ever learn to get along?" Lucy murmured in light amusement against the soft, delectable skin at her girlfriend's neck.

Erza let out a soft purr of pleasure that rumbled lightly in her chest, and that only Lucy could hear. She then raised her hand, and gently scratched her fingers through the baby-soft curls at the base of Lucy's neck.

Lucy let out a soft purr herself as she dared to stick out the tip of her tongue, and lick lightly at the side of Erza's neck.

"Oooo, Lucy liiiikes the taste of your neck, Erza," a happy, high-pitched voice thrilled right above Lucy's head, causing the spirit mage to _immediately_ pull her tongue away from her girlfriend's neck, while her cheeks stained a brilliant, bright red.

"Haaapppyy..." Erza growled out to the flying cat.

Happy just gave both Erza and a still-blushing Lucy a cheeky grin, before flying off to officiate what had become a rowdy wrestling match between Natsu and Gray, complete with cheering Fairy Guild crowd, who were being almost as rowdy and destructive as the fighting boys.

Lucy let out a soft chuckle, as the colour of her cheeks returned to normal. She then reached behind Erza to pluck a bright, red apple from a bowl resting on the table they were sitting at. She then brought the juicy fruit up to her girlfriend's lips, and with eyes sparkling brightly she asked, "do you want to take a _bite_...of this apple?"

A rakish grin spread across Erza's lips, as she leaned forward and bit into the sweet, juicy fruit. A small bit of juice slid from the side of her lips and began trailing down her chin, but it's path was stopped by lips pressing against her skin, as Lucy lightly suckled the juice into her mouth.

"Lucy _really_ liiikes Erza!" Happy's voice thrilled from across the room, while raucous good-natured laughter broke out in response, and Lucy once again buried her face against her girlfriend's neck. Erza let out a soft laugh of her own, and gently rubbed her embarrassed girlfriend's back. She then pressed her lips against Lucy's red-tinged ear, and softly breathed out, "let's take this apple up to your place, and you can continue..._feeding_ me." Erza then nibbled a bit on Lucy's ear, causing the spirit mage to shiver in her arms.

"Well you know what the doctor says," Lucy replied, as she moved so that her lips hovered mere centimeters from Erza's.

"An apple a day makes Lucy and Erza _very_ naughty girls?" Erza asked with a devilish grin.

"_Exactly_," Lucy replied with a sexy grin, as she leaned forward and pressed her lips hotly against the lips of the woman she loved.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this first chapter in the series! Please review and let me know what you thought of it~ ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** - Thank you to everyone who read, and especially those who took the time to leave a review for the first chapter ^.^

It really inspired me to get this next chapter out sooner than planned =3

And speaking of this chapter, it actually took me a little by surprise lol. I was planning on another nice little chapter for you all, when the characters took control of the story, and ran away with the plot XD

I was _very_ happy though with where they decided to take it, and I hope that you all enjoy reading this new chap, as much as I enjoyed writing it ^.^

**AN 2** - I've added two new 'countries/regions' to the world of _Earthland_ called 'Briton' and 'Xing', which you may guess are the equivalents of Britain and China in our real world =3

Now on with the story! ^.^

* * *

**You Are Mine**

* * *

"Good day, good day everyone, it's a pleasure to meet the infamous Fairy Tail Guild," a smooth male, accented voice suddenly broke through the rowdy noise of the guild, plunging it into silence as everyone turned towards the guild's front doors, to see who had just intruded on them.

A handsome young man with silky blond hair that hung boyishly over his forehead, and penetrating sky-blue eyes stood before the wide open doors to the Fairy Guild.

Gray made a small _che_ sound at the sight of the 'pretty boy'. The rest of the guild looked at the stranger with various degrees of curious stares, until the young man spoke again.

"I'm here on a _very_ important mission. I am looking for Lucy Heartfilia. Is she here?" the young man asked as he began slowly making his way into the heart of the guild, looking around as if searching for the most important treasure in the world. Then his cornflower-blue eyes alighted on Lucy, and it was as if the stars and heavens aligned for him; the expression on his face when he saw her was euphoric.

"Oh sweet maiden, at last I have found you!" the young man cried out excitedly, as he quickly dashed over to the startled blond's side, and knelt down before her while taking her hand into his own without permission.

Lucy for her part could only stand, rigid with shock as this strange young man practically threw himself at her feet.

Erza looked like she was about to pick the young man up, and snap him like a twig.

Natsu and Gray didn't look much better, as they and in fact _all_ of Fairy Tail was _very_ protective of their young celestial mage. But before anyone could take a step forward to _remove_ this strange young man from Lucy's presence, he shocked them all into stillness with his next words.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I, Robert Fredrick Alexander The Third, am here to ask you for your hand in marriage. Will you marry me, Lucy Heartfilia?"

_Silence_...utter and _complete_ silence within the walls of a guild that had never known silence this deep.

"YOU WANT HER TO WHAT!" Natsu, Gray, and Happy all shouted together, while Wendy stood beside Carla with an expression of absolute shock on her face.

Erza looked like she was about to commit bloody _murder_, and she had in fact had quite _enough_ of this strange lunatic man-handling _her_ Lucy.

With a deep growl Erza moved swiftly forward, and yanked the young man's hand out from Lucy's. She then hauled him bodily to his feet, and shoved him back so hard that he almost tripped over his own feet. Erza then put herself solidly before the celestial mage, and blocked the path the strange young man would have to take to get back to Lucy.

The young stranger began dusting off non-existent dirt from the front of his well-tailored outfit, before he fixed Erza with an annoyed and affronted look.

"Never _ever_ touch me or my clothes again. These are specially made silks from Xing, and we Britons take _great_ pride in how we present ourselves, unlike you ruffians here in Fiore," the young man said haughtily.

"You _will_ leave our guild, and you will leave it _**now**_," Erza said in a voice so low and deadly, it sent shivers up the backs of every member of the guild. They all knew that when Erza's voice dropped to that low register, that death stalked the person she was focusing on.

The young man, heedless of the dangerous atmosphere he had just triggered, scoffed at Erza and tried to once again move towards Lucy.

Gray and Natsu _immediately_ popped up before the young man, and placed themselves squarely in his path.

The young man's face showed intense irritation, as he took a step back when the two Fairy Tail mages stepped up before him.

"Now see here! I came a _very_ long way to have Lucy Heartfilia's hand in marriage. The Heartfilia name is very well-known, even to us Brits, and I don't see why the family name should have to fall into such ruin. Especially when _I_ can help build it back up again. I've researched and have found absolutely _no_ evidence that Lucy has a boyfriend. That means that I would make the _perfect_ match for her. I'm rich. I'm good-looking if I do say so myself, and I _do_. And together we can become the world's most powerful and influential family. Our children will be beautiful golden-haired, blue-eyed darlings because they'll of course take after _me_, and be adored the world over. Our lives together will be perfect!" the young man finished his deluded speech with a soft sigh of pleasure, his eyes closing as he envisioned this perfect world of his.

As such, with his eyes closed and being off in his own fantasy world, he never saw the fist and punch coming that literally _knocked_ him off of his feet. Erza then moved to stand over him, her own body trembling with barely-suppressed _rage_.

"Get...the..._fuck_...out...NOW!" Kind and caring Erza had left the building. **Titania** now stood in her place, and all those who had _any_ sense would have cowered in her overwhelmingly-powerful presence. But the young man had long since lost any and all common sense, and so he rose unsteadily back up to his feet, while wiping angrily at the blood that flowed freely from his broken nose.

"Do you have _any_ idea how much it's going to cost me to have my nose fixed! Well, do you!" the young man screamed in fury, as he went to try to shove Erza. He almost found himself with missing hands, as with a lightning-quick move Erza knocked his hands away with the flat of her blade, and then stood with her blade point pressing _hard_ against the pulse point in his neck.

"This is your LAST warning. Get out NOW before I _kill_ you!" Erza was just _barely_ keeping herself from pushing forward on her blade, and ending the life of this fool who thought he could just walk into her home, and take the love of her life away from her.

The young man gulped visibly, and then cringed faintly when his movement caused the razor-sharp point of the blade to pierce his skin.

"You don't...you don't understand," the young man began muttering in a soft voice, as the full gravity of his situation finally began making itself clear to him. "Lucy has _no_ boyfriend. I'm _perfect_ boyfriend material. We could create the most powerful and beautiful family in the world! Why don't you fools understand that," the young man whined out, as his eyes darted about at all the angry and murderous looks being directed towards him from all members of the guild.

"Because you _jackass_, Lucy Heartfilia is my _girlfriend_; she's a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, and we are _already_ her family and everyone here loves her dearly; and you have absolutely _no_ right and an apparent _death wish_, if you think that you can just walk in here and take Lucy away from us!" Erza raged, in the grip of a fury so powerful that it was only the gentle, loving touch of Lucy's hand rubbing along her back that was keeping her from lunging forward, and piercing the throat of this pompous, arrogant fool.

The look on the young man's face could only be described as one of absolute and _complete_ shock. His jaw and mouth hung open and his eyes bulged out so far, they looked like they would fall right out of his head, and roll along the ground.

"Lucy Heartfilia, heir to the Heartfilia name, has a damn bloody _girlfriend_!" the young man spluttered out in disbelief, as he continued to stare open-mouthed at both Lucy and Erza.

Erza allowed a smirk to pull up the corners of her lips.

"Yes, she has a 'girlfriend', who also happens to be _me_, you twit. And since I am _beyond_ tired of telling you to get the hell out of here, I'm just going to ask my boys to do it for me, because if I lay my hands on you again I can't be held responsible for what I'll do," Erza said in a deadly quiet voice, which left no doubt with _anyone_ that she meant every word she said.

Natsu and Gray grinned at each other as they slammed their fists into their palms, and began moving forward to toss the ass out of their guild.

The young man made a soft sound of disgust, before he raised his hand faster than anyone realized he could, and intoned a magical phrase which literally _froze_ everyone in their tracks.

The only person in the entire guild not affected by what was obviously a time-stopping magical spell, was Lucy. The young celestial mage stood blinking in confusion at Erza who now stood absolutely _rigid_, with her sword still pointing at the now-smirking young man. Erza's eyes didn't even blink once, as Lucy cautiously moved out from behind her girlfriend's protective stance, to stand before her still form. Lucy reached up with lightly-shaking hands, and tenderly stroked her fingers down Erza's soft, frozen-in-time face. She then turned around with eyes _blazing_ with rage, and pointed in fury at the still-smirking young man.

"What have you done to them, you psycho!" Lucy cried out, as she began reaching for her celestial keys which never left her side.

"Uh uh uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. By the time you tried to pull even _one_ key to summon a Celestial Spirit, I will have already frozen you in time as well, my dear. And I'm _sure_ you wouldn't want to be so completely unaware, of what was happening to you and your body while you were frozen," the young man said with a gleam in his eyes, that made Lucy shiver in dread.

Lucy slowly and unwillingly dropped her hand from her waist and her precious spirit keys, and stood staring angrily and defiantly at the sick bastard before her.

"Good girl. Now if you want your friends to remain unharmed, you better come along with me quietly and without fuss," the young man said, as he walked up to stand within Lucy's personal space.

Lucy shivered with disgust at having this psychopath so close to her, and she glanced helplessly over her shoulder at the still-frozen Erza. A tear slipped out from the corner of Lucy's eye, as she turned to face the love of her life one last time. She then rose up slightly on her toes, tenderly cupped Erza's face, and kissed the woman who held her heart softly on the lips.

"I love you, Erza. So _so_ very much. Come find me. I _know_ you can, and _will_. I have to leave now to protect you all, but you'll all be in my heart no matter where I end up being taken. I love you," Lucy whispered with a small, watery smile as she lovingly stroked her hand down the side of her love's face. Lucy almost thought she saw a small twitch in Erza's features, but before she could examine it further, she was being yanked backwards by a rough hand on her arm.

"ERZA!" Lucy cried out as she was yanked backwards through a dark portal, that had suddenly appeared in the middle of the guild room. As she felt her body falling backwards through the darkness, she looked up in time to see Erza be freed from the time-freeze spell, and an expression of shocked horror overcome the Knight Mage's face.

"LUCY!" Erza cried out desperately as she rushed forward to grab Lucy's disappearing hand, and pull her love back towards her. But all Erza's hand encountered was air, and the Knight Mage was left to clutch numbly at nothing. A cry of unbridled rage and anguish was ripped from Erza's throat, and she slammed her sword point so hard into the floor of the guild, that the entire building shook with the force and fury of it.

"I _will_ find and bring you back Lucy. This I swear on my _life_," Erza swore on heaving breaths, as her muscles strained to contain all the energy that was struggling to burst forth from her body.

"And I will hunt down, and _kill_ the bastard who DARED to take you away from me."

Erza looked up and stared hard at the spot where she'd last seen the love of her life, and swore softly under her breath once more.

"This I _promise_ you."

* * *

Please review, I'd love to hear what you all thought of this chapter~ =3


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** - Sorry this chapter took so long to be posted! Hope you all enjoy reading it! =D

* * *

Lucy ran as hard and as fast as she could through the dark forest. She had managed to escape from her captor not too long ago, and now she was trying desperately to stay ahead of him. She could hear him thrashing about in the brush behind her, and her blood ran cold as she imagine what he would do with her if he caught her. He had taken away her Spirit Keys, and so now she only had her brains and her wit to use as weapons against him. Too bad for him she knew how to think quickly on her feet. After they had emerged from the dark portal he had dragged her into, Lucy hadn't wasted any time in trying to find out just where she'd been teleported to. She just quickly jabbed her elbow _hard_ into the asshole's gut, and then kneed him in his tender groin when he doubled over from her unexpected gut punch.

Being around guys like Natsu and Gray so much, had taught Lucy how to fight dirty when it was absolutely called for. And she couldn't think of a time more opportune than now, to use what she'd been taught.

Now she ran through this dark forest, where the portal had deposited her and her kidnapper. Lucy had no idea exactly where the forest was located; whether she was still somewhere near Magnolia or not. All that really mattered to her right now, was putting as much distance between herself and her pursuer.

Lucy quickly pushed her way through a thick section of bushes, and suddenly found herself tumbling head over heels down a small embankment. She almost bit her tongue while trying to keep any yelps and sounds of pain from escaping her mouth, as she slid all the way to the bottom. Her body was now liberally covered in small cuts and scratches, and her elbow ached where she'd smashed it against a rock on her way down.

Lucy struggled slowly to her feet, gingerly holding her aching elbow, and half-stumbled forward towards a shallow stream that was at the bottom of the small cliff she'd fallen down. She was immediately relieved to see the cool, clean water and as quickly as she could, she washed off as much of the dirt from her cuts and scrapes, so they wouldn't run the risk of getting infected. She also took a nice, cold swallow of the refreshing water and then quickly rose back up to her feet. She then stepped into the cool stream itself, and began walking through the gently flowing water upstream. If her pursuer was still close by, at least walking through the water would help throw him off as to which direction she went. If he was following her tracks, she had a 50/50 percent chance of escape, as he wouldn't be able to track whether she went upstream or downstream.

As Lucy continued to walk tiredly up the small stream, she began wishing fervently that Erza and the rest of her friends would find her soon.

_She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep ahead of her pursuer._

**~o~o~o~**

Erza Scarlet was _furious_.

"He took her! The bastard waltz right into _our home_ and took Lucy away from us!" Erza cried out in unbridled fury, as she slashed her sword down through a huge tree, cleanly splitting it down the middle with the sheer force of her blow.

Gray and Natsu scowled down at the ground, as they mentally beat themselves up as well, for so completely failing to keep one of their best friends safe. Natsu had already cut a path of destruction through the forest, that they had been able to trace the magic signature of the portal to. It was daytime, and they had been on the trail of Lucy and her kidnapper all night. They'd managed to find the spot where the portal had appeared, and found evidence of a brief struggle. Natsu had grinned at the time and crowed loudly, "that's my girl! Lucy made him regret ever laying hands on her!"

Wendy had looked worriedly around the area, while Charle had flown upwards and spotted the direction Lucy had taken off in, by the still-barely visible tracks on the ground.

"She went that way everyone! Quickly, follow me!" Charle exclaimed, as she darted through the air in the direction that Lucy had gone. Everyone quickly followed along behind her, with Erza moving straight to the front, her sword drawn and ready to taste blood...the blood of the basted who had taken Lucy away from her.

**~o~o~o~**

Lucy was trapped. She stood with her back pressed up hard against a rock wall, while her kidnapper Robert Fredrick Alexander The Third, walked slowly towards her with a smirk on his face.

"Well well, Lucy my darling. I will admit that your...feisty...resistance earlier took me a bit by surprise. I wasn't expecting such a fight from you. Do you know how many females literally throw themselves at my feet, just to be in my presence? And here I have you, the one female I actually _want_ trying to run away. For shame Lucy, I expected better of my future wife," Robert stated, as he moved ever closer to a quickly panicking Lucy.

"Stay away from me, you sick freak!" Lucy cried out, as she look around in desperation for something..._anything_...to use as a weapon. She finally saw a small tree limb and quickly bent to pick it up. She then stood with the limb held out before her to ward off her pursuer.

"Take one more step asshole, and I will _gladly_ stick this up where the sun don't shine," Lucy growled out, as she began waving the limb back and forth before her in an attempt to keep her kidnapper away.

Robert shook his head in amusement at the sight before him, and then allowed a smirk to cross his face, as he went to put his foot forward despite Lucy's adamant warning.

"Didn't you hear her, asshole! She said not to take another step!" a male voice cried out behind Robert, and before he had a chance to look to see who was there, a flame-covered fist smashed into his face, and he went spinning sideways through the air to land _hard_ on the ground.

"Now, Gray!" an authoritative voice that Robert instantly recognized, as the one belonging to the harlot who had 'claimed' to be Lucy's girlfriend. He spat out a mouthful of blood, and began to rise quickly to his feet to use his time-freeze spell on them again, when he suddenly found himself unable to move. He looked down and saw that his hands and feet were coated in thick sheets of ice. Then before he had time to blink, he also found his mouth covered with a thin sheet of ice. He could no longer move or speak.

The red-haired woman slowly walked forward, her sword drawn, and a murderous expression on her face as she looked down at him, as one would look down at a particularly disgusting bug beneath their feet.

"You're lucky that Natsu got to you first, you _sick bastard_. I would have taken off your head with my sword, instead of just punching you," Erza said in a deathly quiet voice, and Robert Fredrick Alexander The Third _finally_ had the good sense to realize he was out-classed and beaten. A shiver of fear ran down his spine when he looked up into Erza Scarlet's dark eyes, and saw the murder _for him_ present in them. He'd only wanted to marry Lucy Heartfilia, and bring more wealth and prestige to his own name. He didn't want to **die** for _any_ female.

It was perhaps time to cut his losses with Lucy.

"Gray and Natsu, will you both see about taking this trash back to the guild house, and having the Master contact the Magic Council to get rid of it. If I have to look at his sorry face for even one more minute, I might just kill him anyways," Erza growled, as she slammed her sword back into its scabbard and turned to the one person, she would have moved Heaven and Earth to have back in her arms.

Lucy had watched the events unfolding before her with a shocked expression on her face. But she now fully focused her gaze on Erza, who was now standing before her with her arms wide open, and the most tender expression on her face.

"Lucy..." Erza said softly, as she moved forward to gently embrace the precious piece of her heart, that had been so cruelly ripped away earlier.

A soft sob escaped Lucy's lips as she moved forward quickly, and flung herself into Erza's waiting arms.

Erza gently pressed tender, loving kisses all over Lucy's hair and face, as she held the crying girl tightly in her arms.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again, Lucy. I will _never_ run the risk of losing you again," Erza whispered fiercely into Lucy's ear, causing the Spirit Mage to clutch even tighter to her Knight.

"Never let me go, Erza...please..._never_ let me go," Lucy cried softly into Erza's neck, before she slowly pulled back to look up into Erza's eyes.

Erza smiled down at the woman she held and loved so dearly, before leaning down and pressing her lips softly against Lucy's. A sigh of pure contentment left Lucy's lips, as her eyes fluttered slowly closed.

Lucy and Erza never heard Happy's cheeky comment of "she got kiiiiissed", or saw Charle gently whack him upside the head for his comment. Neither did they see Gray and Natsu grinning at each other, before high-fiving one another. Or Natsu kicking their prisoner in the back of the head for making an annoyed, disgusted sound in the back of his throat. And they never saw Wendy reach down to quickly retrieve Lucy's precious Spirit Keys, from the belt of the now-whimpering prisoner.

Lucy and Erza saw none of these events, as they were too busy reacquainting themselves with each others' lips.

* * *

AN - I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! A special thanks goes out to everyone who read my last chap, and especially to those who left a review! They really helped me find that extra bit of inspiration that I needed, when this chapter was giving me a little trouble writing ^.^

Please review! =3_**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**~Jealousy~**

* * *

"Who's that?" Lucy asked Cana, as she gazed towards the entrance of the guild house, where Erza was talking animatedly with a beautiful female Lucy had never seen before.

Cana paused in her daily hobby of drinking until her eyes crossed, to take a quick glance over to the guild's entrance.

"Oh, her? That's just an old friend of Erza's. She's not a wizard herself, but she and Erza became friends when Erza was much younger. The girl lived down the street from the guild, and she and Erza would sometimes hang out together. Then the girl moved away when her parents separated. This is the first time I've seen her in years. Didn't know she and Erza were even still in touch, and it looks like they're still good friends." Cana said all of this without the slightest hint that she was actually drunk off her ass. Then the brunette got a wicked gleam in her eye as she leaned closer to Lucy.

"So, why did'ja wanna know who she was, Luce? Are you by any chance _jealous_ of Erza's 'childhood friend'?" Cana asked with a wide grin.

Lucy blushed as she held up her hands, and waved them frantically back and forth.

"What? Oh, no no no. I'm not _jealous_. Why is the world would I be jealous of a childhood friend of my girlfriend? An old friend who looks sexy and curvacious, with nice long wavy hair...and who's leaning entirely _too_ close to Erza," Lucy said this last part with narrowed eyes, as she leaned forward a bit on her stool while watching this 'old friend' of Erza's, get a bit too close for Lucy's comfort. An unfamiliar feeling began coursing through her body, and Lucy found herself fighting the urge to go over to the two women, conversing at the guild entrance and just kind of..._insert_...herself into whatever conversation was going on.

"I can't believe it, Lucy...you're actually _jealous_. Oh, that is just too cute!" a new voice piped up beside Lucy, and she fought the urge to groan out loud and bury her face in her arms, as Mirajane came to stand beside her with a bright, amused smile on her face.

"I'm _so_ happy that I can entertain you both so much," Lucy muttered under her breath as she fought the blush creeping back onto her face, at apparently being so transparent with her jealous feelings that her friends could easily see it.

Mirajane let out a soft chuckle before she stepped forward, and gave her blond-haired friend a light squeeze around the shoulders.

"It's perfectly alright to feel a little jealousy, Luce. Everyone who's ever been in a relationship feels this way at some point or other. But you know that Erza loves _you_. So, no matter how chummy that girl may act towards your knight, you know that Erza loves _only_ you," Mirajane said with a soft, sisterly smile towards the young, blond mage she considered family.

Lucy nodded slowly as a slight blush stained her cheeks, for a wholly different reason than it did before. She now felt slightly embarrassed for feeling jealous over Erza spending time with an old friend. She had more faith and trust in Erza and their relationship than that. In fact she had ALL the faith and trust in the _world_ in their relationship. And as Mirajane had said _everyone_ has experienced jealous feelings in relationships before. So, she really shouldn't feel too badly that she'd succumbed to her first true feelings of relationship jealousy.

"You're right. I was being silly. I trust and love Erza above all else, and I know that she feels the same way about me; and I'm going to show her just how much I truly do love her tonight," Lucy said with a determined look on her face, which Mirajane and Cana found absolutely adorable, and silently promised themselves to tease Lucy about mercilessly later. For now, the two older mages just grinned at each other, and continued to keep Lucy company until Erza was finally finished talking with her old friend.

_**~Later that night at Lucy's apartment~**_

"Erza...could you come here for a minute, please?" Lucy called out softly to her girlfriend, from her bedroom door. Erza was in the living room having just arrived at the apartment, and was just starting to make herself comfortable.

"Sure Luce, I'll be right there," Erza replied as she stretched her back muscles, and then made her way over to Lucy's bedroom.

"So, what was it that you wanted...me...for..." Erza's voice trailed off, as her eyes took in the visual treat of Lucy standing before her in the sexiest, sheerest night gown she'd ever seen. The delectable vision that Lucy presented made Erza's mouth water, and it took every ounce of self-control she possessed not to step forward, take her lover into her arms, and strip her completely naked.

"So...is there a particular reason for this sexy little number that you're wearing for me tonight?" Erza asked with a small smirk, as she moved forward to take Lucy into her arms.

Lucy looked up at Erza and gave her a small, sexy smile.

"I actually have a small confession to make, Erza," Lucy said softly, as she raised a hand to lightly thread through the soft hairs at the base of Erza's neck. "I saw you earlier with that...old friend of yours...talking at the guild entrance. And for a little while there...I was actually feeling...kinda jealous," Lucy confessed with a small, shy, embarrassed smile up at her scarlet-haired lover.

Erza blinked once...twice...then let out a softly-amused chuckle, and leaned forward to nuzzle her face against the soft, smooth skin of Lucy's neck. A low moan of pleasure escaped Lucy's lips, as Erza's lips found that one spot that always drove her wild.

"Lucy...do you have _any_ idea of how many times _I've_ had to deal with being jealous?" Erza asked with amusement clear in her voice as she leaned back, and smiled down at the woman held securely in her arms.

Lucy gave Erza another shy smile and a slight nod, as she _did_ know how jealous Erza could get at times.

_And truth be told...she actually found Erza's jealousy kind of...sexy._

"So, does that mean my being jealous today over your...'childhood friend'...maybe perhaps...turns you on a little?" Lucy asked with a coquettish look, that caused Erza's blood to boil.

"That, my sexy little vixen, is _exactly_ what it means. Now come here," Erza commanded in a low, sexy growl as she leaned forward and claimed Lucy's lips in a steamy, passionate kiss.

_They didn't leave Lucy's bed after that for the rest of the night...or most of the next day._

* * *

This chapter came about thanks to **Rockerangel742** who gave me the awesome prompt in a review. Thanks for that~ ;3

Hope you all enjoyed this chap! Please review =D_  
_


End file.
